


Ellis O'Connor II

by zanatte



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot Spencer-centric, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grumpy Eliot Spencer, Implied Relationships, Kinda, M/M, Multi, POV Eliot Spencer, eliot doesn't think he'll get old, they get together somewhere between the first and second scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanatte/pseuds/zanatte
Summary: Eliot had made his peace a long time ago with the fact that, in his line of work, people had a very near expiration date. It was fine, occupational hazards, you know? And yes, it was also a fact that since the Leverage crew had been recruited, his own end haunted him a little bit less, both because he was for once beating people that deserved it, or because he was protecting the people he cared about.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage), Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Ellis O'Connor II

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first work in this fandom!
> 
> I have feelings about Eliot Spencer growing old

Moving to Portland, well it had been rushed, but Eliot didn’t mind too much. Yes, the rain was a pain in the ass and the cold made old wounds ache, but the crew was here. _His_ crew. (And if he let that tiny tiny voice in his heart speak for a second, it would say: _Parker and Hardison are here, and that’s all that matters._ But he did not, and this was of utmost importance to his ability to do his job unhampered).

So yeah, it was not a big deal. He was used to moving around a lot, and quickly. 

The brewery on the other hand. Well.

“Dammit Hardison, you can’t just dump this mess on my lap and expect me to figure out a decent menu in three days! I need at least a week, and that’s not taking in account the time _you_ are going to need to find my ingredients.” Eliot frowned, and went back to making a draft of simple but quality dishes in a napkin.

“My man, take all the time you need. And thank you. _Thank you_.” Hardison bent over, mock saluting towards where Eliot was sitting. 

Eliot grumbled, deep in concentration. _No, I can’t take all the time in the world, if you actually want this thing to work._

***

“Okay, a little bit to the left. Oops, too much, uh, just an inch… Perfect.” Hardison clapped as the handyman stepped away from the sign. “And with that, we’re all done. Thank you gentlemen.” He nodded to the departing crew. 

As he turned to face Eliot and Parker, Hardison’s polite smile became a mischievous grin.

“I still don’t know why you want me here.” Eliot growled with fake exasperation. “As a chef I don’t need to be here until tomorrow.” 

Despite his complaints, though, Eliot was secretly elated that he got to be there for the unofficial inauguration of the brewery. The fact that Nate and Sophie had dipped with a lame excuse made the occasion even better, being just Hardison and Parker ( _or HardisonandParker, as Eliot’s synapses tended to supply_ ) and Eliot himself.

Hardison held up a hand asking for their attention.

“Ah, yes, the time for the grand reveal has come at last. See, back in our old offices we had Harlan the Third and it got me thinking, we should get something like that again.”

Parker grinned almost maniacally. “Is it an old Sophie? Ohhhh, or an old me? Where is old me, Hardison?”

Her hands were reaching unconsciously, “No, baby, it’s not an old you. Wait a second.” Hardison went into the back room.

He came back carrying a framed canvas, slightly smaller than Harlan III had been. Eliot had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

When Hardison turned the canvas around, his suspicions were confirmed.

“Meet dear old Ellis O’Connor. The second.”

Eliot could hardly hear him through the blood pounding on his ears.

It was him.

Or rather, it was him if he was thirty five years older, which. He didn’t expect it.

Eliot had made his peace a long time ago with the fact that, in his line of work, people had a very near expiration date. It was fine, occupational hazards, you know? And yes, it was also a fact that since the Leverage crew had been recruited, his own end haunted him a little bit less, both because he was for once beating people that deserved it, or because he was protecting the people he cared about. In any case, every time that he got shot, Eliot was painfully aware that his service life was inching closer, and that at one point he would be forced to find a replacement for the team. A very distinctive part of his brain (and it was the same part that hadn’t wanted him to catch feelings), was dedicated to making a list of possible candidates, but he tried to keep that running in the background.

“Hey, E, am I that bad of a painter?” Hardison asked nervously, pulling Eliot from his thoughts. “Because you can tell me, no judgement.”

Parker’s eyes were flitting rapidly between the painting and Eliot, and he could see a thought forming. Damn her, always being so quick to catch on. 

Eliot clenched his jaw, unsure of how to put it delicately. _Oh you know, I just never considered how I might look at that age because you see, I figured I’d be long dead by then. My bad._ He was pretty sure if he just spat it out Hardison would have an aneurysm. He locked eyes with Parker, wondering if she understood. He found realization in her eyes.

“He doesn’t think he’ll live that long.” Hardison did a double take that would have been hilarious in any other situation.

Eliot crossed his arms defensively. “What” he snapped at Hardison. “I’m not invincible, and one day I won’t be there on time.”

“Eliot, that’s not…” Hardison started.

“That’s not a healthy way of thinking.” Parker interrupted. Eliot felt his eyebrows disappear into his hairline. “What? I did go to therapy. A few times. Once. That’s not the point.”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s not healthy thinkin’ or whatever.” Eliot noticed his accent slipping in. “Because it is true, and if I don’t think about it no one will.” 

“That’s not true. I know Nate’s been training me as his successor” Parker continued. “It’s literally my job to think about this. About all of it. Listen to me Eliot.”

Eliot met her piercing gaze grudgingly. “I will make sure you get to that age. All of us. There is no Plan M. It’s not an option.”

Eliot squinted, “That’s a big promise to make.”

“You think I’m not capable.”

“Didn’t say that.”

They sized each other for a few more seconds before the tension went down.

“Okay, emotional moment is over, E, am I bad, please tell me, I’m insecure.” Hardison patted his shoulder.

“I fucking hate that thing.” Eliot said fondly. “Gives me the creeps.”

“Great! I’ll go hang it and then we can go for dinner” Hardison gave him a quick hug and skipped away.

“We’re cuddling tonight.” Parker leaned onto Eliot. “No objections.”

He pressed a kiss to her head. “No objections.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh if you're waiting on the 5+1 thing, I'm working on it, i swear!!
> 
> please leave comments and kudos, i have seven children to feed.


End file.
